


Silent Confessions

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Texas Chainsaw MassacreRelationship: Bubba sawyer/readerRequest: I see you do Thomas Hewitt leatherface but would you be willing to do one for bubba where the reader is kidnapped and he saves her and keeps her hidden and safe





	1. Chapter 1

Not many people in your position would be happy, that was safe to say.   
Trapped in the basement of the sawyers ‘house’, tied to the wall with little chance of escape. But you were. Because you knew you weren’t going to be killed. You weren’t being held down here as a way to stop you running because you were going to be food, no. it was because he was out and his family didn’t know you were down here.   
It started a little over a year ago, when you had been kidnapped. You were taken in the hope there would be a ransom, but they didn’t count on you not having any family nor did you had any close friends (because you preferred to keep yourself to yourself). You were starved and beaten by them and after 5 or 6 months, they gave up and decided to take you into a little known area of texas to kill you and leave you there.   
But they hadn’t counted on their tiers being ‘punctured’.   
You were locked in the boot the entire time, barley conscious and wishing yourself dead.   
“Shit, just do it here!” You heard one hiss to the other and then door slamming as the car moved slightly with their exit. Your heart had raced as you both dreaded and looked forward to your ‘freedom’.   
Then you heard it.   
A chainsaw.   
There was screams and cries for mercy from your captures. Instantly, you had known this might be an escape other than death and started to bang on the boot, crying out through your gag. There was a pause and then you heard the click of the lock and the boot was opened. Instantly you sat up, your hands tied in front of you still but being able to still up eased the pain a little.   
standing above you was a man. One you didn’t recognise.   
He was very big, both tall and broad, and with an apron on which was covered in red liquid. Blood?   
you didn’t care. In his right hand was a chainsaw which was covered in the same liquid.   
Your eyes fell on his head. His brown hair was long and messed up, giving the appearance that he might have just rolled out of bed, but on his face was a mask.   
It was strange to say the least. It looked like it was made from leather but from several different types. It had a nose, ears and eye and mouth holes. His lips behind the mask were parted lightly and you saw his tongue dart out and wet them but his eyes were filled with confusion and offered some compassion.   
With a shaking hand, he reached out to you and pulled the gag down from your mouth before his hand fell on your cheek.   
You glanced to the side and your eyes fell on the body of one of your captors. Or at least the two parts of it across the road. You felt the man tense, as if he thought you might start to scream, but you didn’t.   
“Thank you.” You muttered again and again, leaning into his touch. You raised your hands to take his as you started to cry between you mumbles of appreciation.   
You felt him lean down and place the chainsaw on the ground before pulling his other hand away from your cheek. He began to untie your hands, having to kneel on one knee to do it. His head was at the same level as yours and looking down at your hands. You don’t know what had came over you as you stared at this stranger.   
Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to the top of his head before nuzzling into his shoulder. You felt him freeze once again and then the bindings fell away. Instantly, you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. His shaking ones found your waist and you were lifted up and out of the boot. You felt the ground under your feet and pulled away, smiling up at him like he was an angle. And he was. He had rescued you.   
Bubba had never had anyone look at him like you did. He had never had someone lean into his touch like you had and he had never felt his heart jump into his throat like when you wrapped your arms around him. But he knew one thing; he wasn’t going to kill you.   
there was a grunt from the side and the two of you jumped to see the other captor struggling to his feet while leaning against the car. Well, foot.   
The other was chopped off at the knee.  
“Kill him?” You suddenly said, surprising both him and yourself. “Please, he hurt, he kidnapped me. I don’t care what you do to me, but please kill him” You begged, holding onto his arm as your captor twisted to look at you both.   
“You bitch!” He screamed, making you jump back and whimper, holding your hands up out of instinct.   
“Please!” You begged, tears streaming down your cheek as he started to scream insults at you. “Please please please…”   
You were cut off by the sound of a chainsaw starting and your eyes flew open to see your saviour walking towards the man with powerful and purposeful strides.   
the man started to scream as he fell backwards and the next thing you knew was the saw connect with his chest, shredding through the skin like paper.   
Laughter fell from your lips.   
You had been locked away for months, tormented by them and your sanity had swindled into nothing.   
Your giggled were only heard by Bubba when he turned off the saw, turning to look at you. laugher was one thing bubba wasn’t used to, at least like this. You weren’t laughing at him personally. It was what he had done for you.   
when your eyes met his, you rushed forward to wrap your arms around his torso. His bloodened hand came up to run through your hair.   
from then on, Bubba had kept you safe.   
He had snuck you into the basement of his home with Drayton and the twins Chop top and Nubbins, whos names you had learnt from the yelling you heard.   
You only learned Bubbas name when he was called up the next day.   
he saved you, and yet, you didn’t want freedom. Not like you used to.   
the feeling of rope on your skin was unwelcomely familiar, so when Bubba had (with apologetic eyes) tied your hands to the wall, you were fine. You smiled at him, still delirious from lack of food and water. You were tied in a back room of the ceiler which you had to turn 3 corners to get to and had a lot of hiding places.   
He returned with arms of things for you. 3 blankets, 4 pillows, a thick duvet, a brush and even some little cuddly toys. You smiled widely when they were dumped in front of you.   
“for me?” You had asked and when he nodded, you had kissed him on the cheek.   
you set up a ‘bed’ in the corner with your new items and ran the brush through your hair as Bubba sat and watched you in silence.   
this became common for the two of you. He loved just watching you. on a daily bases he would bring you things to keep you happy like books, magazines, knickknacks and anything he found.   
You were surprised he didn’t sleep in with you, but he had his own bed across the basement which was closer to the door. When he slept, he would tie you to the wall, but what he didn’t know was you could escape.   
His knots were a lot looser with you so you could easily slip out of them.   
But you didn’t.   
You felt connected to him and wanted to please him in ever way for saving you, so if keeping you here was what he wanted, you would stay.   
Even then, sometimes he would forget. His brothers would call him and he’d run up the stairs, forgetting to tie you up but he would return and you’d be sitting waiting for him with a smile.   
During the day, when everyone was out the house, Bubba would some time take you up stairs. He’d let you go into the garden and breath the fresh air as well as even letting you watch TV.   
You knew about the families ‘eating habits’ but you didn’t care. You would happily eat anything he gave you.   
Sometimes, victims would be tied up in the basement, but Bubba made sure to keep them as far away from you as possible.  
You learned about his deformity and showed him you didn’t care. You still cuddled into him and showed him affection, something he desperately craved.   
but things never went much further than cuddles and you pecking him on the cheek, something you quickly started to detest and you slowly fell more and more in love with the mute man.   
tonight was not much different than others. He sat beside you on your bed as you read a novel he had bought you a few days ago.   
you felt him nudge you and when you looked at him, he signalled to the book.   
“I don’t know, its okay.” You shrug, giving him an answer to his unanswered question of how it was.   
He gave you an apologetic look as he started to move away from you, taking it that the book was his fault.   
“Oh no, its not your fault.” You placed to book down and wrapped your arms around his arm. “You did wonderfully and im so grateful you brought me the book.”   
You smiled, cuddling closer to him. His arms looped around your shoulder, pulling you tightly into his embrace.   
“Im so glad you rescued me.” You mumbled, closing your eyes as you felt his arms lock around you. “I love you so much.”   
You felt his whole body stiffen and his arms dropped.   
Pulling back, you instantly realised your mistake as Bubba struggled to get away from you by getting to his feet.   
“Bubba?” You quietly called after him, scrambling after him. You managed to catch his hand, holding it with both your hands. He calmed at your soft touch.   
“Im sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything.” You whispered, hearing floorboard above creaking. You knew no one would come down here at this hour though.   
Bubba looked away from you, almost looking dishearten as he pulled his hand away from yours.   
he left your den in a hurry, and you didn’t know what he was going to do, but you knew he needed some space.   
Lying back on your bed, you couldn’t help but cry, worried for your future in the house and with him.   
Covering your face with the covers, you held your hand over your mouth to stifle the sound.   
Eventually, you seemed to drift into a sleep.   
\------------time skip ----------------  
You were gently shaken away by two big hands. Yawning, you sat up, your body confused because you hadn’t been sleeping for long and it was still dark out. But Bubba was kneeling beside your bed.   
the memory of your accidental confession flooded back to you and you nearly jumped into his arm, relieved to see him. But when you looked at his hands, you saw he was holding a book. It was the one you had read a couple of weeks ago and had actually read it aloud to him. He had a page open and you could see something was circled with red pen.   
“Bubba, you okay?” You asked, crawling out from under the covers to kneel in front of him. He nodded eagerly before thrusting the book forward to present the page to you.   
The chapter he had open was the confession of two lovers before a war.  
Circled, about half way down the page, was “I love you also, my dear.”   
You read and reread the passage, your heart jumping to your throat as you blinked before looking up at him.   
“You love me?” You ask.   
Bubba instantly nodded, but you still couldn’t quite believe it.   
“You’re in love with me?” you ask again, as if expecting a different answer. Again, he nodded, closing the book over and pointing at the cover which was the picture of the two lovers kissing.   
For a brief moment, you couldn’t breath as you smiled. Your pulse was racing and your heart beating so hard you could feel it in your chest.   
bubba signalled again to the cover then between you both, looking a little bashful as he did. It took a moment for what he was doing to click.   
“You want to kiss me?” You ask, earning a shy nod.   
Smiling, you moved closer to him. He quickly reached out for you, his hands find their way to your hips. He still wore his mask, but you decided that it would have taken so much for him to admit how he felt, you didn’t want to push him.   
Placing a hand on his shoulder, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his.   
Surprisingly, his lips were very soft and welcoming. He instantly leaned against you, his whole body shivering as he got his first kiss. You couldn’t but smile into the kiss, feeling how eager he was to please you.   
you ran one of your hands down his chest and felt his heart hammering against his ribs, almost as fast as you.   
“Bubba! Get up here! Someone just pulled up in a truck askin’ for directions and I aint in the mood to deal with him myself!” Drayton called down, making you both jump apart but you knew he couldn’t have seen you.   
Bubba banged on the floor, showing he had heard and you heard Drayton walk away. As Bubba stood up, you took the book that had fallen to the ground during the eager kiss and placed it under your pillow, smiling. You looked up to see Bubba beaming down at you before a call from his brother again cause him to leave you. You knew he would come back. The second he could race back to you for another kiss he would.   
You lay down in your bed, able to slightly feel the book under your head. Pulling it out, you flicked to the page with the words he had circled. His silent confession.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Massacre   
> Characters: Bubba, Drayton   
> Relationship: Bubba/reader   
> Request: Would you write a part two for the silent confession where the reader gets found by drayton

Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Massacre   
Characters: Bubba, Drayton   
Relationship: Bubba/reader   
Request: Would you write a part two for the silent confession where the reader gets found by drayton 

 

You woke with a loud clatter as a voice screamed in anger only a few feet in front of you.   
“Hes kept un! God-damn it, I’ll kill ‘im.”   
You sat bolt up right in your bed, your eyes immediately finding the source of the noise and your blood ran cold.   
Drayton.   
He was pacing the floor in front of you, his hands on his hips as he almost let off steam from his anger. You had seen him briefly through some holes in the walls when he had come into the basement to speak to Bubba so you knew what he looked like.   
When he saw you sit up, he froze.   
“God-damn it.” He cursed again.   
You had been caught. Nearly a year you had stayed hidden down here, but he had finally caught Bubba and you.   
But Bubba wasn’t here right now. He and Chop Top had had stuff to do, so he had left first thing. You had been tired so stayed in your bed until you were rudely awakened.   
“and he didn’t even tie her down!” he snarled as he saw your free wrists and ankles.   
“He doesn’t have to. I wont run.” You said in a soft voice, taking Dayton by surprise. He twisted to look at you. You knew you had to be incredibly carful right now. If you were able to say the right things and do the right things, you might be able to keep yourself alive as well as save Bubba from punishment.   
“Oh yeah? You wont run?” Drayton scolded at you, mimicking your voice a little.   
“No, I don’t want to.” You keep yourself calm, knowing that any hint of weakness might be a loophole for Drayton to exploited.   
“eh?” He stopped pacing to look back at you.   
“Ive been here for a while. If I wanted to run, I would have. But I don’t.” You explain a little more.   
“How did yah get here, then?” He was carful and kept a little distance between the two of you. You knew he didn’t do any of the killing, so probably wouldn’t do anything to you until the twins got back. So you had a little time to persuade him.   
you told him of how you had been kidnapped and held hostage. About how you didn’t have a family so the ransom they asked for was never paid. About how they beat you and then brought you out here to be killed. But Bubba had saved you. You were very carful to say that Bubba had been carful at first and had kept you in ropes, but you never ran so they became forgotten.   
During your tale, Drayton retreated away from your bed to sit on the chair in the corner, watching you carefully for any signs of deception.   
“So how long have you been down here?” He finally asks when he sensed your story was coming to a close.   
“About a year.” You knew it was dangerous and leaving it to chance about how he would react, but you couldn’t lie.   
“Are you insane or something?” Drayton shoots at you, but you could only laugh.   
“Maybe.” You shrug, a soft giggle falling from your lips.   
“You got any idea what we-“ he started to ask but you knew where he was going with the question.   
“That you kill people? Yeah, I know. Ive helped.” You smile proudly, catching Drayton off guard as he frowns and asks how. “Bubba showed me. Ive been skinning some of the people when they come down here.”   
“you… I wondered why it was lookin’ a lot cleaner.” Drayton sat back in his chair, his eyes trained on you. “Why’d yah stay?”  
“Because…” you trail off, dropping your eyes a little, asking yourself that question. But the answer was so obvious to you. “Because I wanted to.”   
there was a pause between you two as Drayton thought through everything he had just heard.   
“Well, Bubba wont be back for another hour. You best come up with me. Help with some stuff.” He stood up, his sudden offer making you smile and bounce out of your bed.   
You moved quickly to his side before following him up the stairs.   
He kept a very close eyes on you as he told you to start by cleaning up the blood left over from the night before.   
You got right to it, scrubbing at the blood on the main dinning table. You were able to lift it rather easily because it hadn’t completely dried into the woodwork. Next, he took you into the kitchen.   
“Are you going to make chilli?” You asked, right by his side. You knew the close proximity had him on edge but you needed him to trust you and maybe you could force that trust a little. Plus, it was nice being able to speak to someone and get a verbal response. You were glad it was Drayton who found you first, because it meant you had a good shot at getting on his good side, whereas Chop top and nubbins were completely crazy.   
“yeah, making a new batch.” He nods.   
“you sell it, don’t you?” You ask, excited that you might learn the receipt.   
Drayton nods as he turns on the hob and grabs a pan from the side.   
“You should enter those competitions, you know. The ones where you get judged. I saw a guy go on there once and his profit went through the roof when he won.” You told Drayton.   
for the next hour, you helped the eldest brother with the cooking. He was carful to keep knifes away from you but did tell you to do some peeling.   
“Do you mind if I make myself a cup of tea?” You ask, looking at the kettle. Drayton glances at you. He was about to nod when he realised that giving you boiling water might not be such a good idea, so he tells you to sit at the table and he’d make it. You were surprised by how well Drayton seemed to be taking this all. Maybe he was just hiding it but at least you might get to stay.   
Once he had made you a cup, he made himself one. Drayton sat at the opposite end of the table from you as you drank. He had left the chilli to stew for a while so you were sitting at the main dining room table. He asked you a few questions about your previous life and if there was anyone who might come looking for you, to which you laughed but answer no, nonetheless.   
Bubbas the first to return. You knew from the heavy footsteps when you recognised as his own. Sitting up straight in your chair, you looked at the door excitingly. you hadn’t seen him all day because he had had to leave before you were up properly.   
“Bubba!” Drayton called his name, making Bubbas footsteps stop. You thought you might be able to place them as heading for the basement first, to where he thought you were. But he then followed his brother voice. Drayton stood up and walked over to the stew, stirring it.   
When he entered the room, his eyes found you and he froze. You swear you could see fear in his eyes as he quickly made his way towards you. Bubba seemed not to have noticed that Drayton was in the room as he grabbed your hand, trying to drag you back to the basement.   
But you dug your heels into the ground and grabbed onto the table, stopping him to leading you anywhere. He gave a disgruntled growl as he tried again.   
“Aint no point in doing that, I already met the girl.” Drayton called over his shoulder before turning to look at his younger brother.   
Bubba had froze the second he had heard his brother speak. You looked over at Drayton who started to walk towards you both.   
Bubba hauled you from your chair and basically threw you behind him as he turned to Drayton, as if Drayton might forget you if he couldn’t see you.   
You couldn’t help but smile a little at this, but only for a moment. You leaned against his back, desperate for the contact you had lacked all day and also wanting to help his worry.   
“Damn it, I aint gonna do anything with her! Yer just lucky Ive been needing someone to help me.” Drayton chastised Bubba, batting the air in front of him before turning back to the chili which was bubbling a little. “But shes your responsibility. If she runs or trys to cause trouble, I aint-“   
Drayton couldn’t finish his statement as Bubba frantically shook his head, silently promising Drayton that you wouldn’t run or cause trouble.   
“right then.” Drayton nods more to himself than you both. You stepped out from behind Bubba, running your hand up and down his arm to sooth him a little more as he kept a tight hold of your wrist. “Take her downstairs before the others get back. I’ll deal with them for now.”   
Bubba wasted no time in dragging you out of the kitchen and towards the basement. You couldn’t help but giggle a little until you realised he was genuinely scared he might lose you.   
Once in the safety of the basement, he turned to you, letting go of your wrist. You wasted no time in throwing your arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips through his mask.   
his arms locked around you tightly and he held you against his chest. You could hear how his heart hammered in his chest. You felt slightly guilty for making him worry so, but it couldn’t be helped.   
Pulling back from the kiss, you decided to explain everything.   
“Im sorry. He came down here earlier and found me.” You told him, nodding to the area that lead to your bed.   
Bubba grunted, partly out of annoyance. He wanted to keep you safe and all to himself. Now he would have to share you with his brothers. He loved them and they were family, but he couldn’t help but feel a hint of fear. They weren’t the most careful people and always broke things. Even when he was little, they would break his toys or mess up his things. Bubba didn’t want that to happen to you. He just wanted to keep you down here and safe.   
you could see he was deep in thought as he gazed down at you. You reached up and slowly undid his mask, pulling it away from his face while he was thinking.   
“Bubba?” You called his name softly, drawing him out of his thoughts. His eyes focused on your own and softened. “At least there’s no more hiding or being scared about them finding out.”   
This was true, and even Bubba was relieved. He always had a heart attack when his brothers went into the basement.   
Only the day before, you had been straddling him in a hot and heavy make out session when Chop Top came bounding down the stairs, calling out for Bubba. He hated having to leave you after getting each other riled up.   
You heard the front door open and Chop Top and Nubbins came stumbling in, screaming at each other. Drayton’s heavy footsteps came running as he ordered them both into the kitchen. You knew what he would be talking about. Or who.   
Bubba had tensed up at the noises, listening closely even though it was impossible to hear what was being said.   
You took him by the hand and lead him into the back towards your little bedroom.   
He followed you in a dreamlike state. When inside, you pull him down to sit on your bed with you. his arms wrapped around you and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.   
You looked up before retrieving a kiss from his lips. As normal, he sighed and let out a soft groan at the feeling before you moved to straddle his hips.   
You couldn’t stop whatever Drayton was saying to the others, but you could distract each other, if only for a little while.


End file.
